Little Lessons
by Shinigami Hilde
Summary: Puppy Sesshoumaru's first attempt at overpowering bad men, and what the Inu no Taishou has to say about it.


Little Lessons

A.N.: Never claimed the dogs as mine

"My Lord, I bring to you the Heavenly Blade of Mitsuguri Yashiga, the blade fabled to possess incredible power."

The voice itself echoed through the mist a good distance away but he could hear it as clearly as if the man were standing right next to him. Bathed in the glow of the half moon he picked his path through the forest. Carried along by soft steps he silently approached the crest of the hill, where there was a break in the brush that allowed him to oversee the little scene unfolding down below.

Torches burned in the night as a group of six men knelt to either side of the small clearing, surrounding a young woman on her knees, bound and gagged so tightly she could barely move. Her strangled whimpers adding to the scent of fear hanging heavy in the night air, while her tear filled eyes searching the faces of her captors desperately. Looking much like a caged terrified animal, searching for the tiniest hope of escape. Though unlike an animal, she knew what fate had in store for her this night.

All eyes, however, were turned to one man; standing at the head of the group who was clad in ornate samurai armor. With wrinkles maring the old scars of battle on his face, he was a warrior well past his prime. Yet that did not stop him from casting a beady eyed glare at the men knelt below as if he were a general assessing his troops. Though by the sight of the bokken laying beside each man it was obvious that these were more than likely his students.

Hovering beside the old samurai was a middle aged man with an uncanny resemblance to a weasel. Clutched in his long slender hands was a lacquered box, displaying a glittering katana nestled in the rippling folds of red silk. The old Samurai slowly turned his eyes away from the six kneeling students to gaze down at the offering. The corner of his wrinkled mouth twitching into a hint of a smirk as he picked up the blade with a gauntlet covered hand. "Tell me, my vassal, the tale of this sublime weapon."

"I believe the tale told of this weapon is that Yashiga himself once sliced a monk who was deep in prayer, the cut so clean and so devastating that the monk remained seated where he was, unaware of his own death until his body split in two." The weasel sneered in delight at the sight of his master's pleasure.

The Samurai slowly drew the blade from it's beautifully carved scabbard; details of gold leaf and small jewels shimmering under his fingertips. He tilted the weapon until the steel caught the torch light and blazed with it's own fire. His sights then drifted to the bound girl before him as a wicked smile cracked his aged features. "Tonight we shall see if this legend is true and test this _'Heavenly Blade's'_ power."

He began to advance towards the young woman who was now falling into hysterics, her form twisted and writhed against her bonds. Muffled whimpers turning into struggling screams as terror took complete hold. All around her faces looked on impassively, some even eager. Though there were a few of the students who were beginning to grow uneasy and with good reason. The mist pouring in from the forest was growing thick and moons silvery light was being smothered behind a veil of clouds. Casting a dark shadow over the land.

It was a perfectly eerie atmosphere for a beautifully set stage.

The little star of the show making his presence known as he emerged from the rolling mists.

From a distance he looked no more than eight years old and was dressed in his night yukata, as if he'd wandered away from his bed. On his feet were a set of zori that looked a few sizes too big but he managed to walk in them easily enough as he approached the gathering. One of the men turned and called out a warning to the boy.

"What are you doing out here child? This is no time of night for a boy to be wandering around-"

His voice faltered mid sentence as the boy stepped into the clearing, the glowing light of the torches reflecting in his golden eyes and dancing over his moon colored hair. The twin stripes on his cheeks and crescent moon adorning his forehead stood out starkly against his pale skin as he stopped to regard the men silently, offering no response to the scolding.

"It's a demon! I knew we were tempting fate by coming out this cursed night! " Hissed one of the men as he rose to his feet and held his bokken out at the ready, The others followed suit, glaring at the pup and flashing him a mix of frightened looks, all except for one. Amid the students breaking ranks was one slender looking man with a wicked smile on his face and a maniacal glimmer to his wide eyes.

"You're all fools to be frightened by this tiny little youkai! If he frightens you 'ladies' so much then let me get rid of him!" The man bellowed as spun his wooden weapon in his hand gracefully, before he flung himself in a full charge. Bare feet pounding the grass covered ground as he bore down on the young demon, bokken held out in ready for the strike. But the boy he was aiming for was gone before he reached him, seconds before a set of claws ripped through his knee!

The student gave a cry of pain mixed with rage as he spun back to face the child only to have his leg give out completely beneath him! The pain that surged was unbearable and he only needed to look down to see why. Panic surged as he helplessly grasped his leg as he fell to the ground, staring in shock at the shimmer of green venom devouring through flesh and bone. The same green shimmer that enveloped the boys claws threateningly as he flashed an emotionless look to the rest of the men.

Seeing his students on the verge of fleeing the samurai raised his voice. "Do not underestimate the enemy! All of you stand your ground and slay this pesky little whelp! Keep your wits about you!" He snarled as he raised his own blade and waved it towards the pup who stood calmly in the center of the clearing.

With moral raised by their masters bold words, the remaining five men sprung into the fight and came for the whelp. Spreading out to surround him and take advantage of every opening that presented itself to attack. But the pup was ready for them, with a raised clawed hand that unleashed a shimmering cloud of green venom! Circling himself and burning each of his attackers as they drew near.

But at best it was a deterrent as the winds proved not to be in the pups favor, blowing the cloud away from him faster than he could reinforce it! A bokken swung at him from behind, forcing the pup to jump out of the attackers range and unexpectedly into the swing of another. The wooden sword cracked the pup hard over a shoulder and sent him tumbling unceremoniously to the ground! Much to the roaring delight of the samurai overseeing the fight. "There you go lads! Now quickly break that little beast's spine!"

A growl rumbled from the forest like a roll of thunder, sending the very trees quivering in its wake. The sound alone was enough to freeze every man and the one woman in their places. Wide eyes staring on in shock as a presence seemed to crash over them like an ocean wave. Snuffing the torches out one by one, plunging everyone in it's wake into darkness, their cried of fright drowned out by that monstrous growl.

The pup scrambled ungracefully back to his feet, retrieving one of his dropped shoes as he looked around himself. Calling out to the darkness in an urgent tone. " Father! This Sesshoumaru insists on handling this!"

The growl faded with the pups cry as he silently regarded his only son while lurking unseen among the foliage. Sesshoumaru was at such a tender young age yet he clearly had a thirst for battle. It was a sombre thought, but he refrained from addressing it now as there was still much to be played out here tonight. Clinging to the last bit of faith he had for his pup, he rumbled menacingly from the shadows, much to the audible gasps and whimpers of the men below.

"Carry on then, but I must insist on taking the leader for myself."

Taking this as a blessing, Sesshoumaru turned then and regained his indifferent composure now that he was assured that his father would not spoil his efforts. Though one look at the terrified faces around him brought him some disdain. These humans have not even laid eyes on his father yet, but his voice alone was enough to shake them to the core and shatter what courage they had! It was this influence that the pup desired, to one day be able to strike fear into his opponents' hearts with but a mere word!

This desire was the driving force that sent a green shimmer of light enveloping his claws, raising his small hand he drew two fingers together. The very sight of these frightened men infuriated him, here they were, searching the darkness for his father. Not seeing their death standing right before them! "Tch!" His young features twisted in anger as he swung out that hand, a length of glowing whip trailing from his fingertips.

Through the screams and sounds of the brutally cracking whip, the older youkai made his approach on the Samurai. Making no secret of it, as his boots tread through the dried leaf litter audibly, closing in at a leisurely pace from the shadows.

In a last bid to keep his composure even as his students were being ripped to pieces, the old man clutched at the sword in his hands and put on a stern, well practiced mask. Looking solid and unshaken even as the scent of urine in the air betrayed the truth.

All of which was put to the test as the Inu no Taishou emerged from the veil of mist at last. The youkai's height alone was already impressive enough at nearly seven feet, but the set of heavy bone armor adorning his powerfully built frame added to his formidable look. Then there was the soft clatter of the blade at his hip and the eerie crimson shimmer of a sphere locked in the clutches of a blades handle protruding over his shoulder. In all it took the Samurai considerable discipline to remain standing where he was in the face of such a demon.

The youkai stopped a few feet from the old Samurai, his golden eyes looking over the old man hidden within the elegant looking armor. Had his grayed hair not been sticking out from under his helmet he may have still passed for a capable soldier. Ignoring the echoing screams of the men felled by his sons claws and addressed the old Samurai before him.

" I assume you are their commander."

It was a statement and not a question but the samurai nodded in answer anyway as his fingers wrapped around the blades hilt tighter. "These are my students, in my old age I am unsuitable as a general for My Lord; thus I spend my twilight years teaching the next generation the way of the sword."

"A General." Amusement rumbled in his voice while his gaze drew away from the old fool and to the battle scene. Sesshoumaru by now had taken out the last man, the sad little weasel, his corpse -or what was left of it collapsed to the ground as the venom's acrid effects continued to devour it. The young youkai looking a little tousled after bouncing around so much and sported a little bruise on his face but otherwise he fared well. Then his gaze drifted to the girl who was reduced to silent despair, her tight binds preventing her from even turning away from the carnage.

"The way of the sword," The amusement was gone now. "...do your teachings include the senseless slaughter of the helpless?"

The samurai's attention turned to the girl that was left alive in the center of the massacre and made a little sound of indifference. "Had she known her place she would not have been chosen to test my sword! Her death would have proven the power of the _Heavenly Blade_, that is all she is good for!"

At that moment, his eyes met with the young woman's, reddened by the tears that ran through her makeup. A little smile coming over his face as he spoke. "Indeed, she needs to know her place. As do you." A soft chuckle rumbled through his chest as he took in the humor of the old warriors infuriated expression. Though before the old samurai could compose his red-faced fury enough to speak the youkai called out to his son.

"Sesshoumaru, come here and take a close look at this man. Take your time and study him closely, tell me what you see."

At his summons the pup picked his way around crumpled bodies and splattered blood to make his way towards his fathers side. Looking much like the eight year old child that he was, despite his blank expression. There was still a glimmer of a child's innocence in his golden eyes. Taking his time, Sesshoumaru studied the rigid body of the man before him, investigating every inch of the human from the ornate display on his helmet to the bound ties of his tabi boots. Giving his interpretation once he was satisfied.

"I see a human who has lived too long, he is weak and useless because of his age. He clings to his past as a warrior and dwells on a glory that he is too feeble to hold any longer. So he looks for anything that can help extend his worth while he draws breath, all because he failed to die in battle. This is what I see in him Father."

The Samurai made a sour sounding _tch! _to the pup as he shifted a little, his pricked ego spurring the anger that gave him the courage to shift his stance and put both demons in his sights. Meanwhile the smile was slowly fading from the youkai's face at Sesshoumaru's words. His son's answer was not a lie, not in the least, everything he spoke of was true about this old warrior but there was more that he failed to mention. Once again Sesshoumaru only read the cover, instead of opening the book. Thus he passed his judgment based on what only his eyes could see instead of searching for the reason hidden within. It was a growing trait that was worrying the youkai more every day.

Dare he not show disappointment to his child right now. As he drew a sighing breath he gently corrected his boy. "Of course you do, but if you looked a little deeper you would see this is a man who has seen much death. You can smell the old blood from years past steeped into his skin and see the dim light in his cold shifting eyes. What I can see, is a man who in his final years has given up any notion of peace and thus allowed a career's worth of death to harden his heart. I can see that this man no longer feels remorse nor values the life of anyone around him. To this man, because he is so close to death himself, he feels that no one around him has the right to live."

"SILENCE! I shall strike your tongue out of your mouth with this Heavenly Blade!" The samurai now enraged beyond rational thinking, roared as he came for the youkai, bringing down the sword with a powerful swing! The youkai through was just as quick to pivot his form and raise his arm high enough to have the heavy armored guard covering his shoulder meet the oncoming blade with a loud crack. The blade bouncing harmlessly off the hardened bone before becoming caught in joint. His opponents calm look never faltering as he watched the Samurai's face contort from fury to fear.

"This sword possesses no more power than you do old warrior, it is little more than an overly glorified piece of polished steel. The stories you were told of its power were a lie and yet you as a swordsman are not worthy of it." His clawed hand came up and gripped the hilt of the blade, wrenching it from the samurai's grasp before he pried the weapon out of his armor. Sending the old man stumbled back with a gasp as he fumbled for his tantou, the shorter blade that adorned his belt.

"You wish to cling to your former life as a warrior thus I will grant you the chance to die as a Samurai should, ...in battle."

He stated smoothly as he looked over the blade in his hand while Sesshoumaru took that as his cue and let his venom flare over his claw tips. Turning away on his heel he left his son to finish off the old Samurai, taking his time to investigate the weapon in his hands. He ignored the agonizing screams of the 'general' as the boy managed to avoid his blade and shatter that ornate armor to splinters with a well placed strike.

The Inu no Taishou Gazed over only when he heard the heavy clatter of an armored body hitting the hard ground and to Sesshoumaru who stood triumphantly over the corpse. The boy returning his father's gaze as he stood there quietly. Expectantly.

He arched a brow at his son, guessing that it was praise that he sought? In truth he didn't really deserve it, after all a _'Congratulations you just defeated an elderly man who had no control of either his sanity, temper or bladder.'_ had a pretty bad ring to it. Instead he flashed the boy a little smirk and asked about the one remaining issue at hand. "Sesshoumaru, what do you plan on doing with the girl?"

The pup was caught a little off guard by that question, his golden eyes darting to the woman who looked on the verge of passing out from the whole situation. Under his father's watchful eye the pup tried to hide his bewilderment. Of course he was aware of the woman's presence from the start, perhaps he was confused as to why she was still here?

"This Sesshoumaru does not feel the woman is a threat, there is no honor in killing a helpless opponent."

A little smile crept over his face as he nodded contently to that answer, even if Sesshoumaru was leaning on the side of logic here and nothing else, it was still encouraging to see that the boy had some good morals. In a way this brought the older youkai a tiny glimmer of hope that his son would not become a cold blooded killer he so terribly feared. In fact, he began to wonder if it were this woman's cries what truly attracted his son's attention?

Holding onto that glimmer of hope, he made his way towards the woman, who snapped to attention at the sight of him and closed her tear filled eyes tightly. Without another word he raised that blade and sliced through her binds with one smooth sweep. She still cringed and braced herself, only to realize she was free after a few minutes of silence. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared down at her hands, before the sound of the sword hitting the ground before her made her jump!

Staring at the cast off weapon through her messy hair, she hardly saw the demon's back turn, his deep voice echoed softly. "That blade nearly took your life perhaps now it can save it. Sell it and use the money to find yourself a home."

From the look on her face it was easy to tell that she had lost all hope of surviving this night. Yet here she was, reaching up to pull the gag from her mouth before he sank herself down to a deep bow. Listening to the sound of his foot steps trailing away while she whispered little words of gratitude. Too frightened to raise her voice lest the demon change his mind and come back for her.

With the woman taken care of now, all that was left was his only son who was still standing his ground and waiting for something. He stopped before the pup and folded his arms over his chest, gazing down to the boy that never so much as flinched under the weight of his gaze. He remained calm and stoic as ever as the moments ticked by, bravely returning his fathers look. Till at last the puppy cracked a little and dared ask.

"Father...are you angry?"

"Hm? Angry? Over what? The fact you snuck out of your bed in the middle of the night? The fact that you left the castle on your own? The fact that you used some strange dragon-like Oni that I have never seen before to escape the castle with? The fact that you went ahead and looked for humans despite my orders not to meddle with them? Or maybe the fact that you decided to fight all of them on your own despite being young, inexperienced and outnumbered? Should I be angry?"

In all honesty, the old dog had forgotten about those little details, he had been somewhat distracted by the stupidity of the Samurai and the little show of compassion the puppy exhibited once the carnage was over. He almost felt that this whole experience, even though it was unexpected, was a good thing in the end. However he still needed to scold the boy for his reckless actions and he closed his eyes while he tapping his foot. Sparing the pup the embarrassment of being seen while wincing.

"You are lucky that you still cannot sneak by me without my notice; and that your scent is easy to track. You had me quite worried for your well being and yes, I should be angry at you. But my anger is nothing in comparison to your mother's fury."

With that he sunk down to a knee before the pup and reached a clawed hand out, picking up the bottom of his yukata to expose the oversize zori that at one point, must have looked quite ornate, but now were scuffed and ruined. " After all, once she discovers that you stole and destroyed her favorite shoes, she will be livid."

Sesshoumaru immediately scuttled back and pulled down his yukata to hide the evidence, a worried expression on his little face as he turned wide golden eyes to plead to his father. He flashed his son a smug little look before he reached a hand up to pat him lightly over the head. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but you are on your own there. Now, lets return home please? I plan on putting you back in bed and you best stay there till morning this time."

The pup winced a little when he learned he would be explaining his mischief to his mother come morning, and made a little 'tch' sound as he reached up to fix his hair after his father's hand tousled it up. He watched as his father rose back to his feet and started back for the forest, the pup clopping off to catch up with him. Reaching over to take a hold of the end of one trailing tail of his fur cape as he followed his sire and bravely asked.

"Father, can this Sesshoumaru keep the Oni?"

"We'll see about that."

End.


End file.
